


Whipped Cream Kisses.

by Beautyofit



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 12:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautyofit/pseuds/Beautyofit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis starts to think too much. Harry starts to tease him.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Whipped Cream Kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Heads up; this fic was wrote a long time ago now. Which is made obvious by the Louis/Hannah in this.

Louis is beginning to wonder what had gotten into him. It wasn’t like he’d never noticed that Harry was actually pretty attractive; y’know for a guy and all. But lately he found himself just staring at him, watching his lips move as he talks, reaching over and holding his arm in his hand admiring the newly found muscles, holding on far too long when he hugged Harry and pulling him in entirely too close. Not that Harry seemed to mind. Harry was easy going, Louis was pretty sure nothing fazed that boy, so really having his best friend be even more touchy feely then he used to be didn’t come as a surprise to him; Louis guessed. 

It was normally around about this time that Louis would shake his head at himself and throw himself into thinking about Hannah, maybe give her a call just to snap his thoughts from something he wasn’t even sure of. But Louis being Louis had only gone and broken up with her last week. And call him selfish, but he was really regretting it now, because he had no choice but to let his mind wander.

“Louis, we’re making Lunch you want some?!” Liam’s voice floats from the kitchen.

Yes, god yes. Louis is thankful for the interruption.

“Sure, I’ll be down in a sec.”

Louis shakes himself down and chuckles at himself. He needs some kind of professional help, because he’s pretty sure he’s not all there. Thinking about how gorgeous his best friend is, what an idiot.

Harry is sitting on the kitchen side, swinging his legs and whisking at what Louis guesses is the start of scrambled egg. His curls are falling into his eyes until a hand reaches out and pushes them back.

Harry looks up to him and smiles letting out a quiet ‘thanks’.

Oh shit, was that him?

Louis absentmindedly lets his eyes wander across his arm following it to see his hand now resting on the side of Harry’s head. He pulls it away and laughs, bounding the other side of the kitchen and trying to brush it off by annoying Liam.

Liam had eventually had enough of a now hyper Louis and made him spread the toast just to keep him occupied. Louis had made sure to grumble and pout, but it didn’t seem to have the same effect on Liam as it did to Harry and he still had to do it. So Louis made sure to accidently ‘forget’ about the toast until it was just a little bit, well...black.

“Want a hand, loopy Lou?” Harry’s voice floats into his ear as he appears at his side.

Before Louis can even answer Harry has leant across him and places the toast and butter in the middle of them. He smiles brightly to Louis before spreading some butter on the burnt toast.

“Lou, Jesus! Could you burn it a bit more next time.” Harry chuckles.

“I did not burn it, I just lightly scorned it.” Lou nods his head along with his statement as if re-enforcing his point.

Harry just shakes his head and bumps his hip against Louis’ just because he can. Louis feels ridiculous for blushing and makes sure to keep his head down and carry on spreading ignoring Harry’s lingering glances.

\--

Lunch may have taken longer than normal due to an unforeseen food fight. Harry had made a comment and Louis was just retaliating. He had tried to protest his innocence, but Harry had somehow charmed the others into thinking he was totally innocent and it was all Louis’ fault; cheeky bastard, but he did stay behind and help Louis to clean it up. Louis took a pinch of comfort in the fact that it couldn’t have been just him who Harry managed to wrap around his finger. But he was also pretty sure none of the other guys had thought about how good Harry would look wearing lip gloss or what it would be like to run a finger over his slowly defining abs.

Harry wanders into the room and sits next to Louis on his bed. He was more than a bit curious to know why Louis was sitting up here alone while the others were all downstairs. But he knew better than to ask, so instead he just places a hand on Louis’ shoulder and gently tugs him backwards to lie down with him.

Louis allows himself to sigh and lean back into Harry, like he always does. He turns himself over onto his side to snuggle into Harry’s. A lazy smile tugs at his lips when Harry’s hand comes round him and rests in his hair, stroking the knots out of it gently. He tangles his legs through Harry’s pressing his toes into Harry’s calves to keep them warm.

“So I have a question.” Harry asks sometime later, breaking the comfortable silence washing over them.

Louis merely hmm’s in response and snuggles deeper into the younger boy. Totally not smelling him as he does or anything.

Harry notices. He always does.

“Are you ever going to tell me what exactly it is that’s changing about you? Us?”

Louis snaps his eyes open, staring almost blankly at Harry’s grey V-neck. If he wasn’t busy trying to come up with something a) Witty, B) Naive or C) Something to flip the situation around, then he would be thinking about the deep dip in the top and how it maybe teased him just a little bit too much.

“What are you on, Hazza?” Louis chuckles nervously, trying his best to disguise it. “I’ve just broke up with Hannah, of course I’m not myself right now. It’s just Hannah, ok.”

He can feel Harry side-eyeing him, trying to work him out. Louis sometimes wishes Harry didn’t know him so well, because he knows Louis isn’t telling the truth. But it’s not like he’s entirely lying; he could do with throwing himself into something, into someone else right now just to get his head back from where it shouldn’t be straying. Why did he bother to end it with Hannah again?

Oh, ok. Stupid question. He’d been finding it increasingly hard to find anything about her attractive anymore, to remember why it was that he decided to get with her in the first place. As it was they were acting more like best friends as the days went on...

...and really he and Harry had been acting more and more like him and Hannah used to.

Which is ridiculous and yet again his thoughts had returned to that stupid insufferable curly haired boy that Louis was currently lying practically on top of and breathing in his scent. Legs tangled and somehow Louis hand had starting fisting Harry’s T-shirt of its own accord. Oh yeah, good one Louis because that will make your blatant lie more believable.

Lucky for him Harry must have been able to feel how uncomfortable Louis was feeling; how much he was working himself up over the simple question. He felt himself being pulled closer to Harry and his hand lightly stroking down his back, tracing over the patch of skin where it had ridden up. And just like that, the conversation was over.

-

Louis wants nothing more than to get his mind to stop looping over and over, now more than ever. So Harry had noticed he just went with it. He tries to focus his mind on the game of Mario kart Liam and Zayn are playing; Liam winning by only a second and Niall shouting instructions at them, Harry laughing as Zayn crashed into the wall and yelled at Niall to shut up.

Louis smiles as Harry laughs. He had noticed Harry has a severely dirty laugh. But it’s always genuine. And Louis had to admit even before he really started noticing things about Harry he had always loved his laugh. It had always made him smile, always stirred something in him. But it wasn’t Louis’ favourite Harry laugh, no that was the one he used when he was sleepy or it was just him and Louis whispering to each other at 3 in the morning through the darkness, it was more of a giggle really. And it made Louis’ chest ache every time he heard it.

“Fuck sake Niall, move out the way!” Zayn cries as Niall points to something on the screen.

“Sor-ry Mr Grumpy.” Niall puts on a voice as if he was talking to a 3 year old and chuckles as Zayn growls under his breath.

Harry smirks and shakes his head, moving himself from the floor and instead to the seat next to Louis on the sofa. Louis tries his best to ignore the natural swaying of Harry’s hips. Harry smiles warmly and moves Louis’ legs, placing them back over his lap as he sits down. Louis feels himself shuffle closer to Harry so his legs were bent over Harry’s lap and he could rest his head on the younger male’s shoulder comfortably. He feels Harry smile as he wraps an arm around Louis’ waist. The other softly running up and down his leg, kneading into the soft flesh. Harry rests his head against his own and Louis can feel himself smiling widely. He nuzzles his nose into Harry’s neck and accidently brushes his lips against it. He pulls back only slightly and giggls out a quiet sorry. Harry runs his hand up Louis’ back and to his head, pulling at his hair to force the older boy to look at him. He smirks at Louis and shakes his head. Before Louis can blink Harry had dipped down and bit gently at Louis’ neck, sucking on it languidly afterwards. He leans back up and laughs loudly at Louis’ dazed expression.

“You’re too easy, Louis” Harry pushes Louis’ head back to his shoulder and once again rests his head on top of Louis, snuggling into him and getting comfy as the three boys on the floor carry on laughing and arguing like Harry giving Louis a hickey was the most natural thing in the world.

Louis feels his heart race, wondering just what had happened. His lips curve upwards uncertainly, but it quickly turns into a beaming smile when Harry presses a gentle kiss to his forehead. Louis suddenly feels a bit high. He chuckles, which really sounds more like a giggle, for no real reason and slings his arms around Harry’s waist, he nuzzles his face into Harry’s neck and this time he it isn’t an accident when his lips make contact. And maybe they stay there for a little bit longer than he had planned.

He can feel Harry do that little giggle he loves and he closes his eyes, basking in feeling ridiculously giddy.

When he opens his eyes it’s dusky in the house and far too quiet.

“Hi sleepy.” Harry’s husky voice is right next to his ear.

Louis pulls himself back and reluctantly away from Harry. But Harry holds his legs so he can’t move them off him just yet.

“What time is it?” Louis asks through a yawn.

“’bout half 8. The others went out for a drink.”

Ah that would explain why it was quiet then. Louis stretches and giggles when Harry pokes him in the stomach.

“Oi” Louis gabs Harry’s finger.

Harry chuckles and slides his fingers trough Louis’ instead. Louis looks down at their entwined hands briefly and wonders when it had gone from playful teasing and playing it up for the fans to this.

“Right, there’s no way I’m going to bed at half 8.” Harry grumbles and pats at Louis’ legs, letting go of his hand.

Louis tries not to just hold on to Harry or trap him in like he really wants to and instead he slowly moves his legs off him watching his every move as Harry stands up lethargically from the sofa.

“I’m going to grab a coffee.” He mumbles as he walks from the room.

“You don’t even like coffee.” Louis calls as Harry walks out the doorway.

“That’s how tired I am!” Harry calls back, now in the kitchen.

Louis chuckles at the younger boy. He wraps his arms around himself and frowns. He suddenly feels very cold and bare. He mentally slaps himself and wonders when he grew a vagina, because really he was never usually like this.

Fuck it.

Louis slings his legs over the side of the sofa onto the floor. Padding into the kitchen he smiles when he see’s Harry squirting whipped cream into his coffee.

“What?” Harry asks innocently, sitting down at the table and putting the cream down. “I’ve got to do something to get rid of the coffee taste.”

“Here’s an idea...” Louis states animatedly walking to the table and pulling out the chair next to Harry sitting on it and facing him rather than the table. “Why don’t you just not drink something you hate?!! Just a thought.”

“Sush y’mush” Harry retaliates and places his cup down, running a finger round the edge and dipping it into the cream. He dips the finger into his mouth, sucking off the cream before smiling and dipping his finger in the cream again.

Louis is far too mesmerised to see the playful glint in Harry’s eyes and before he knows it he has a huge dollop of whipped cream on his nose and Harry is laughing loudly.

“OH!” Louis screeches and opens his mouth in mock shock. “Now that’s just bloody rude.”

Harry’s laugh quietens to a chuckle and he rolls his lips inwards trying to stop his laughter and look innocent. Louis keeps his gaze and shakes his head, he was about to start a whole dramatic speech about how Harry had took advantage of his momentarily lapse in concentration and how he was going to pay for this but the words get caught in his throat when Harry suddenly cups his cheeks in his hands and softly presses his lips to the tip of Louis’ nose sucking the cream off and pulling back slightly with a smirk. Louis gapes at him and Harry chuckles letting go of Louis and leaning back in his chair and sipping at his coffee as if nothing had happened.

Louis narrowed his eyes and squirted some cream onto his own finger, but Harry dodges just quick enough so Louis ends up smearing it over Harry’s cheek and lips. Harry laughs and nicks the bottle doing the same to Louis. Cream starts flying all over until Harry manages to smear it over Louis’ lips like he had done to Harry before and Louis fights the urge to lick his lips and instead focuses on the fact that Harry had just stroked his lips. His eyes bore into Harry’s, slight smile on his lips. Their chairs had moved a lot closer together amidst the manic. Their breathing is harsh, but they keep quiet. For once Louis doesn’t feel the need to break the silence with a joke or brush over this again like it was nothing.

The bottle rolls off the table, clattering to the floor.

Harry watches the bottle roll across the floor, but Louis keeps his eyes on Harry. He almost cautiously reaches out and ran a finger over Harry’s lips wiping the cream off them attentively. Harry snapps back to Louis, watching him intently as he runs his finger over his lips, pressing down slightly to get all the cream off. 

Before Louis even knows what's happening Harry opens his mouth and closes it around Louis’ finger, swirling his tongue around it and looking at Louis through his eyelashes and wild curls, smiling around it.

Louis can do nothing but stare at the younger boy and feel want sneaking up on him like wildfire. Harry lets go of his finger with a ‘pop’, pressing a barely there kiss to the tip as Louis stared in awe. Harry smiles somewhere between shy and longing, his eyes flashing down to Louis’ own cream covered lips and back up to his eyes. Silently questioning. Louis swallows, his lips twitching in anticipation.

Slowly Harry leans forward and presses their lips together. Louis sighs softly as Harry cradles his head, soft enough to let Louis pull away if he wanted too. But Louis has no intention of stopping and moans lightly as Harry sucks on his lips firmly, licking off all the cream. He feels his lips twitch into a smile and his hands wind their way around Harry’s waist, pulling him off his chair and into Louis’ lap instead. Harry’s hand is threading through his hair keeping up a calming pressure. His other hand moves to rest on Louis’ chest stroking over it. Louis groans and pulls Harry closer, holding his hip tightly in one hand and using the other to grab onto Harry’s arm, firmly sliding over it and kneading at the muscle Louis has been longing to touch.

Harry pulls back smiling somewhat shyly to Louis, but his smirk is ever present. Louis chuckles and brings his hand from Harry’s bicep to his cheek allowing Harry to rest his head against it. Louis slowly leans in and kisses the cream off Harry’s cheek, licking at it and stroking his hair back from his face at the same time.

He hears Harry whisper into his ear “I knew it wasn’t Hannah.”

Louis chuckles against Harry’s cheek and presses a fleeting kiss to it; shaking his head he rests his forehead to Harry’s. “Of course it wasn’t Hannah. It’s always you."


End file.
